Under the Influence
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: They'd never been drinking. Especially not together. One-shot. Possible multi-chapter. Yuki/Kyo yaoi


**... I decided to ditch Muse Abuse. I'll disperse the stories on it as well and make 'em their own stand-alone oneshots later on. Maybe. Anyway, new one-shot. Possibly multi-chapter if i feel like it. Shooting off crap here... basically. Lose Control will have another chapter after finals or something... sorry, that probably means another month. Gomen... but hey, nothing i can do (lies). Anyway, enjoy this.**

It was a bad idea. _That_ was obvious from the start – neither Yuki nor Kyo had ever been out drinking, and making themselves susceptible to the seductive techniques of girls by getting drunk was an even worse idea. Neither of them knew what they were doing; beer and other alcoholic drinks among their various male classmates wasn't their 'normal', so it was almost a given that they _would_ end up getting drunk. That they wouldn't think to stop until it was too late, even with Yuki being the student body president and Kyo being the perfect athlete.

It was another bad idea _not_ to go home. Or maybe it wasn't. Showing up drunk would no doubt have upset Tohru, and stumbling home on their own would no doubt have brought it's own trouble. So, maybe deciding to go to a hotel was a bad idea. Yuki's arm slung over Kyo's shoulder, both of them weaving into the lobby – it was obvious they must have been a couple of high school boys. They were still in their uniforms, for gods sake. The hotel they chose was trashier than most, and didn't bother wondering what school kids were doing out so late, checking in to such a sketchy hotel as the one they were. It was cheap, and they were only going to stay the night – that's about as much planning as there was to the whole ordeal. They didn't have much money left with them, and so ended up with a one room deal – one bed, and one bathroom. They got a strange look from the clerk. And the elevator boy when they had the key in their hand.

It was a bad idea to be around people in general. They were lucky they had escape from the partying without being transformed – they were both acting ridiculously. Smiling, laughing, stumbling around like idiots. And now, in the elevator, they were leaning on each other – two sworn enemies – randomly laughing as they held on to the other for support and the floor beneath them moved.

It was a bad idea to be around each other. Honestly, the damage they were doing to their carefully structured relationship was going to be irreparable. Kyo was laughing with Yuki, joking with him, losing the sour look and the hatred and allowing some part of his heart to open up a little under influence of the alcohol in his system. His carefree attitude alone had shocked everyone that knew him back at the bars. Yuki nearly made them faint. He was all unguarded smiles, casual touches, and careless jokes or pranks. Especially near each other – during the whole thing they sat next to each other, surprisingly close and familiar with each other in a way that would have astounded themselves had they been in the right of mind.

Even the elevator guy knew it was a bad idea when they reached their floor with a '_ding_'. These two boys were going to have one hell of a time in the morning, that was for sure. The funny thing was, he didn't even realize just how _right_ he was.

It was a horrible idea to not go to bed right then. They were drunk still, and hadn't been at it long enough to be tired. When they began joking around, large bed in the center of the room, window shades closed to keep out the ugly neighborhood, only one lamp turned on and overly stimulated to the point that Yuki thought it felt _good_ when Kyo's body was against him, there should have been something wrong about it. The hostility and the anger and jealousy and frustration shouldn't have melted away so easily. Something should have gone off in one of their heads that this wasn't right. That they should stop.

That's why it was a bad idea for Yuki to push Kyo backwards onto the bed. A bad idea to kiss him, clumsy and inexperienced, knees on either side of his thighs.

It was an equally bad idea for Kyo to find Yuki's hair and pull him down. Bad idea to start unbuttoning his school shirt, getting rid of that annoying tie.

It was a bad idea.

Still, they didn't _think_ it was a bad idea. There was no room for it. There was only the hot, drunken rush of two teenage boys who had never had a girlfriend; never kissed anyone; never had anyone to touch them. There wasn't a fear of the future (or of morning) or of awkwardness. It felt good to have Kyo's hands slipping over his bear chest, tracing, touching, scraping, teasing. It felt good to have Yuki kissing him, straddling his hips and pushing him down, their erections brushing together. Clothes were forgotten, and hot, heavy skin felt amazingly goodwonderfularousingmore as they ground into each other, hips rising and falling erratically to get closer and it felt horribly right to kiss, tongues and lips moving over each other, over exposed, sweaty skin. It wasn't fair how wrong it was to feel the other shuddering, hear him calling out a name, know that they could go that much further.

It was a bad idea for Kyo to think of it. Was bad for Yuki to accept it. Want it. Gentle touches eased Yuki onto his back, the slick slide of fingers over his entrance frightening and exciting at the same time. The pain couldn't sober him up enough before a thrust of fingers brushed a spot – a wonderful, magic, _good_ spot – and Yuki's back arched off the bed, welcoming, inviting, craving that touch again. Three fingers, stretching – how did Kyo even know how to do this? A torturous hand around his arousal, pumping and wet surface kisses serving a distraction as Yuki got used to the feeling.

It was a bad idea.

They didn't slow down, still hard and aroused to the point of pain. The pressure at his entrance didn't make him stop – nor did the sweet glide of Kyo's body settling over his, or the stroke of hands at his thighs and warm lips on his neck. The slow thrust of hips forward, and something much bigger than fingers – _that_ nearly broke the moment. It was uncomfortable, a constant painful pressure inside of him that was _moving_. Hands reaching out, tears, moans of pain – Kyo's shoulders dropping within reach of grasping and the other was holding him. Kyo's arms circled his waist, Yuki's arms circled his neck, and they settled. Shivering. Shaking.

And then movement again. Pain ebbing to pleasure. That magic spot brushed, a hand on his erection, and Yuki arched again, willing. Kyo's heavy breath and flushed face, hips moving slowly at first, careful until Yuki was meeting his thrusts. The bed creaking, a whispering accomplice of their sin, sheets crumpling and pillows displacing themselves – ankles hooked, nails scratching, breathing labored, heart-rates rising, need demanding, sweat, tears, want, faster, harder, tighter, more, so close now

and

right

over

the

edge

When their bodies had calmed, Kyo pulling out and dropping to Yuki's side, both spent and satiated, they moved comfortably into each other. Breathing slowed with lazier kisses, one of them pulled the sheets over, and from there, dropping off to sleep was the last bad idea of the night.

But that didn't mean morning would bring any better ones.

**Yay. Like it? Review. Like i said, possible second chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
